Wolverine Deadly Affairs
by Mimick
Summary: On a trip to visit his foster daughter Amiko and occasional lover Yukio. Wolverine finds himself at war with his arch-nemesis Sabertooth. Feel free to R R


_**WOLVERINE: DEADLY AFFAIRS**_

_**By Mick Edwards**_

It started out as a small stop to Japan to visit his friend Yukio and check in on Amiko. But when the word Sabertooth escaped the lips of Yukio. All of the peace that the mutant known as Logan had tried to maintain left him. He sat listening to Yukio's story. And when she finished he stood up with his fists clenched.

"I should have known you and Amiko would have never be safe," said Logan. "Not as long as I have enemies like _him_."

"I did my best Logan," said Yukio. "Right now we need to focus on finding Amiko."

Logan lowered his head.

"How long ago did he come here?" asked Logan.

"Just a few hours before you arrived. He said it was time to settle the score."

Logan grabbed his knapsack and walked into the other room. Where he pulled out his brown and tan uniform. "_Oh_, I'll settle the score with him alright."

When Logan came out he wore the brown and tan costume with the cowl pulled back.

"But this time one o' us _dies_."

Logan pulled the cowl over his face and made his way out of Yukio's apartment. Careful not to be seen.

---

Victor Creed stood over Amiko who was frightened as she was cuddled up in the cage. The girl was no more then thirteen or fourteen at best. Not that it mattered. Creed handed her bowl of rice and some water. Then walked into the other room where his senses could hear her trembling as she reached for the food. The thrill of it all made Creed all juiced up. He briefly considered raping the brat before Logan got here. But changed his mind when his new prodigy -- a woman that almost resembled Birdie and possessed telepathic powers as well came into the room.

"Well, Goldie. What do you got for me?" asked Creed.

"Yukio passed the message to Logan as you wished."

"Good. He'll shake down the local scum 'fore he figures out where we are." Creed turned his eyes to the other room where Amiko was. "We have plenty of time to prepare."

"I understand."

---

The jade dragon was a little dive that many of the lower class criminals frequented. And seemed like the perfect spot to warm up a cold trail. Wolverine walked in the back and was met by a big burly bouncer who pushed on his chest with his fat finger.

"Get out of here little man," said the fat behemoth. "This is no place for you."

"Who're talking to tubbo?"

"You shorty," said the fat man.

Wolverine kicked the fat man in the knee causing the umpteen pound giant to crumple to side screaming in pain as he clutched his broken leg.

Wolverine walked by into the bar room. A dusty smell filling his nostrils along with the scents of booze, marijuana, and unwashed flesh. As he looked around the bar patrons stared at him. Seeing him for the mongrel that many of the criminal element in Japan feel he is.

"So," said Wolverine. "Which one o' you is gonna tell me where I can find a young girl named Amiko."

Not a single person said anything. They only drank their liquor and smoked their weed. Wolverine clenched his fists and with a single swift movement back handed a patron out of his seat into the bar behind him.

"If nobody talks then there are going to be a lotta bodies lyin' around here."

Several of the men in the bar set aside their drinks and got up cracking their knuckles. Wolverine unclenched his fists and straightened out his fingers. He then motioned for them to come at him with everything they had.

---

Yukio had wheeled herself against the window of her apartment. As an former assassin for Lord Shingen she hardly required much in terms of currency. Her place was more than spacious enough for her and Amiko. For the past six or seven years Yukio raised Amiko as her own daughter and trained her to defend herself. Because of her paraplegic condition Amiko was the only who could get groceries or clothes when they required them. And in that six or seven years the two grew closer together despite a rough patch in the beginning. When Logan's old enemy came along and took Amiko and left Yukio lying helpless at his feet. She thought of a time she could use her legs and was able to take care of herself. But that day was long passed.

Once she had managed to get upright into her chair. She happened to be visited by Logan who was making one of his yearly visits. And from there she explained everything.

Yukio wished deeply she could have joined Logan. But she knew the deadly game that Logan played was behind what mere humans were capable of playing. Logan was close as they come to being immortal. Due to his mutant healing factor. As was the psychopath Sabertooth. Yukio looked down at her legs while she thought about both Logan her love and Amiko. And she cursed the condition she was in. She then rolled away from the window to see if she could contact some friends to help find Amiko.

---

Blood covered the barstools and floor. Plenty of the men who attacked laid about either dying or already dead.

"Serves ya right," said Wolverine as he smoked a cigarette stub. "You don't mess with th' best."

Wolverine put the stub out in one of the customers foreheads and then walked out. The jade dragon was a bust, but there were other dives he could try. He wouldn't rest until Amiko was safe.

---

Yukio set the cell phone down after talking with several of her former associates in the underworld. One of those former associates had information regarding Amiko. But she had no idea how to let Logan know. Which left her with the decision go by herself to find out what the person knew. She wheeled herself to the elevator that would take her to the lower entry level after grabbing her jacket. And pushed down.

"Amiko," said Yukio. "I am coming for you."

---

Wolverine had spent almost a whole day going to dives looking for information and after exiting one that was just as unfriendly as the others. Wolverine's ears perked as he heard a sound. But he had smelled them long before he heard them.

"All right," said Wolverine. "Come on out."

"Yer snooping around where you don't belong Wolverine."

Wolverine searched for the sound of the voice and turned around to see Roughhouse standing over him like a goliath to his David.

"What do you want?" asked Wolverine. "I mean 'sides from a taste of my claws."

Roughhouse bent down and spoke with spittle flying from his lips. "I have come to stop yer little hunt little man."

Wolverine upper-cutted Roughhouse causing the half-breed's head to rock back. And followed it with a shot to the gut. For a moment he left his fist there and then popped his claws.

"I know ya'll heal from this. But you won't be in shape to stop me for quite a while."

Roughhouse put one of his massive hands to his bleeding abdomen to try and prevent himself from losing too much blood. Before leaving Wolverine put his fist to Roughhouse's jaw.

"By the way. Do you know where Amiko is?"

Roughhouse nodded his head.

"Where?"

Roughhouse looked away and Wolverine popped a claw grazing the side of Roughhouse's face.

"Tell me!"

"Arrgh, fine. Let me go and I will give you the address."

Wolverine retracted his claw and listened as Roughhouse gave him the address and description of the place that Amiko was being held. He lowered his head and walked away.

---

Yukio wheeled herself into the brothel that her contact worked at and found herself a place out of the away. All around her she could hear the sex going on between the whores and the tricks. Out of a middle room on the second floor came a woman with cherry red colored haired with a robed wrapped around her lithe and nimble body. Yukio looked at the woman's ample bosom and remembered fondly how she would have bedded women like her when she was bored with the opposite sex. But she reminded herself that she was here on an important matter. Not to reminiscence about the sex life she had.

"Akane, what do you have for me?"

"Ah hello Yukio," said Akane. "You look as gorgeous as ever."

Akane kissed Yukio on the cheek and Yukio gave a slight bow of her head.

"I have discovered where your daughter is," said Akane. "I never fancied you a mother."

"Nor I."

"Would you like to go into a room and become reacquainted?"

"Maybe some other time," said Yukio with a slight bow. "Please tell me where Amiko is."

"Why don't I let my friend tell you," said Akane.

A blonde haired woman walked up to the two wearing a black outfit with lace up boots. She looked at Yukio with her green eyes and Yukio suddenly felt sleepy. Before Yukio could ask a her question or do anything. She passed out.

Akane looked at the woman and bowed. "I have fulfilled my part. Where is my money."

The woman looked at Akane and Akane found her vision becoming hazy. Her nose started to bleed and she started to panic as she collapsed to the ground. She would have screamed had her lungs not shut down. The woman walked around and grabbed the handle bars of Yukio's wheel chair and wheeled her out.

---

A few hours later Wolverine found the place that Sabertooth was set up at. It was a cottage near one of the rivers outside of Tokyo. Using his enhanced senses the feral X-Men ascertained every ounce of information he required before approaching. The first thing he smelt was the scent of Sabertooth, Amiko, and then... Yukio. His eyes widened beneath the lens of his mask.

He realized that this made his rescue mission all the more riskier for their lives at least. So, he walked toward the cottage knowing that Sabertooth was aware of his presence. When he got to the door a woman opened it. What bothered the X-Man was that she carried no scent and he was perplexed by that.

"Who're you?" asked Wolverine.

"Don't talk to him babe," said Sabertooth.

The blonde haired woman looked at Sabertooth and stepped aside allowing Wolverine entry. The X-Man stood on edge as he entered. His every instinct warning him that he was going to be in for the fight of his life. Sabertooth stood in the far corner with Amiko and Yukio tied up spread eagle on the torture racks behind him.

"Well runt. Been a while."

Wolverine said nothing. He merely turned to the blonde as he could feel her trying to probe his mind.

"You won't get nothing out of his head Goldie," said Sabertooth. "His pal Saint Xavier put dem psychic shields in his mind."

"Oh well," said Goldie. "I suppose I should leave you two."

"Yeah, doll. This won't take long."

Goldie gave Wolverine one last look then made her way out shutting the door behind her.

"So, how is this goin' down Creed."

"Depends," said Sabertooth. "Which of one these girls is more precious to you."

Sabertooth smiled once Wolverine grimaced. And when that grimace turned into a restrained expression of anger. He took a few steps away from the two persons who were apart of Wolverine's big family.

"Let's get it on!"

The two veterans of war charged each other with their decades of embittered rivalry all frothing to the fore. Adamantium claws meeting adamantium talons. The first score went to Sabertooth who cut a long gash down Wolverine's side. But Wolverine scored the second and third by tearing a chunk of skin off Sabertooth's chest and ripping out some muscle in his oldest foe's leg.

But like Wolverine these injuries were minor annoyances that did nothing to slow the fettered fury of these two old soldiers. Who picked and tore at each other until their costumes were becoming shredded rags. Wolverine knew he could keep this up for a while since his powers had grown stronger in recent years. However, he couldn't risk Amiko and Yukio getting hurt so he tackled Sabertooth and ran him out through the back wall where they fell into the shallow side of the river behind the cottage.

"That was smart shorty," said Sabertooth as he smacked Wolverine aside. "Looks like you haven't gone senile yet."

"Yer the only one going senile Creed," Wolverine said as he got back from Sabertooth's blow. "In fact I think you're gettin' slow in your old age."

"We'll see whose showing their true age."

Sabertooth started pacing around to find a weaknesses in Wolverine's defenses and Wolverine was likewise trying to find weaknesses in Sabertooth's. Both of them were top notch fighters with over one hundred years experience in combat. And when both of them managed to find their openings they attacked again with the same animal ferocity that made them the best soldiers in the world. Flesh was ripped from bone. Blood was spattered into the water from each other's wounds. Each one gave the other an unrelenting beating. Until it appeared Sabertooth had the edge with his hands around Wolverine's slit throat.

"This will be the day I remember for a long time, Logan." Sabertooth raised back his hand to finish it, but Wolverine drove his fist up under Sabertooth's jaw causing the blonde haired canuck's eyes to widen in shear terror. There was an audible snikt and then Sabertooth's body stiffened and let go of Wolverine as it fell back making a splash. Wolverine laid back letting the shallow water rush over him as his healing factor worked in overdrive to repair his slit throat. Once he could breath again. He got up because he knew that Sabertooth could heal from the injury given time and with the adamantium coating the monster's bones there was no way to sever his head. That left only one option.

After freeing Yukio and Amiko. Wolverine put Sabertooth back in the cottage and set fire to it. Making sure that it would a long while before he could harm anyone else.

---

A while later Logan sat on a mat in Amiko and Yukio's place watching as Amiko took very well to the lessons Yukio gave her. He sipped his tea and for a moment allowed himself to feel happy. Because the two people who meant as much to him as anyone else in his extended family were safe and sound. And that was all that mattered now.

The END.


End file.
